Preparing for War
Story Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko are at an old mansion on Ember Island. Aang is practicing Firebending, releasing decent sized streams. Zuko: More power. Put more emotion into it. Aang: I’m trying. Zuko: Try harder. Now roar like a Tigerdillo. (Aang tries to roar, releasing a small flame from his hands and mouth.) You call that a roar?! I said roar! (Aang roars, releasing a powerful stream.) Better. Katara: Come on, Zuko. Let Aang take a little break. Zuko: Ugh. Fine. If you want to just sit on your butts, go ahead. (Zuko storms off.) Hakoda: He does have a point, kids. Toph: I don’t see what the big deal is. (Zuko turns back to them.) Zuko: You know what the big deal is? Sozin’s Comet is only a few days away, and you are all goofing off! (Everyone goes quiet.) What? Sokka: Thing is, we were planning on waiting to face the Fire Lord. Zuko: What?! Aang: I’m not ready. I need more time to master Firebending. Toph: Your Earthbending isn’t as strong as it could be either. Katara: The point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop them from winning the war. But they won when they took Ba Sing Se. Zuko: You don’t understand. My father is evil. During a war meeting I attended, Azula gave him the idea to burn down the Earth Kingdom. On the day of the comet, my father is going to take a fleet of airships and cause a genocide. Aang: Just like with the Air Nomads. Uragh! (Aang takes a step away, freaking out.) Why didn’t you tell me?! Zuko: I didn’t think it was necessary. I wasn’t told that the plan was different. (Aang puts his hands on his head, and Katara puts her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.) Katara: Relax, Aang. Don’t forget you’re not alone. Sokka: Yeah! If it comes to it, we’ll all fight the Fire Lord with you! Toph: There won’t be a rock he can hide under from us. Aang: Thanks guys. Zuko: We don’t have much time, and I have one more thing to teach you. (Aang and Zuko go to an open area.) This last technique is the ability to redirect lightning. (He points his fingers forward, using his other hand to move down that arm, to his stomach. He then points the second hand in the opposite direction.) The key is the flow of energy. You allow the energy to go through your body, turning the energy against the foe. (Aang starts mimicking Zuko’s motions.) Aang: This sounds like Waterbending. Zuko: My uncle created this technique by studying the Waterbenders. Aang: Have you ever redirected lightning? Zuko: Once. It was amazing, and terrifying. There was so much energy in me, I felt like I would burst. With one wrong move, it would’ve been the end of me. End Scene It is nighttime, the group gathered together. Toph: How do we find the Fire Lord? Sokka: We just have to cut him off before his fleet takes off. We surprise him, and BOOM! We let Aang deliver the finishing blow. Aang: (Irritated) That easy, huh? Zuko: It needs to be done. Aang: He’s your father! How can you say that I can just kill him?! Katara: Aang, calm down. Aang: No! You guys don’t get it. (He turns away.) I can’t kill him. Sokka: Sure you can. You could crush him under a rock, or drown him, or Aang: I mean, I can’t do it. The monks taught me that all life is sacred, and killing is wrong. Trying to kill the Fire Lord goes against all of my morals. Hakoda: There are times that you have to do what is necessary, regardless on how it affects you. Aang: You don’t get it. None of you get it! (Aang storms off. Momo flies after him.) End Scene It is morning, as Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko gather together, all worried. Katara: We’ve looked everywhere. Where could he be? Sokka: Wherever he went, (He pulls out Aang’s staff.) he was in a hurry. Toph: I bet he ran off like a sissy. He’ll be back soon. Zuko: If he was on the island, I’m sure we would’ve found him. Katara: What do we do now? Zuko: Why are you asking me? Toph: You are the expert at finding the Avatar. Zuko: That was when it was John. (Zuko looks up to the sky, at the clouds. His eyes widen, as a cloud starts descending.) No way. (Katara and Sokka look up, gasping.) Toph: What, what?! What is it? Cloudnine: Oh, nothing big. (Toph freaks, as Cloudnine comes down right besides her, reverting. He is now wearing White Lotus robes, blue with the white collar.) John: (Cheerfully) Did someone say my name? (A stream of water flies at him, as he exhales, the water freezing before hitting him. He turns to see Katara in a bending stance.) Hey Katara. Katara: Oh, don’t think you can just “hey” me. You left with no explanation. And you aren’t going anywhere without explaining yourself. Sokka: Yeah. What did you mean “not from this world?” John: (Sighs) Fine. I am not from this world, or from the Spirit World. I’m from a world filled with non-benders, along with the creatures I can turn into. My ability to turn into them makes me the “Avatar” of my world, the one who can bring balance to the world. Zuko: But, you died. I saw it. Azula struck you with lightning, and you blew up. Toph: He looks pretty good for a dead guy. John: I really went back in time, where I found Aang. I then brought him to this time. Hakoda: Time travel? Zuko: Can you find him? John: Sure. (John’s eyes glow green, the others freaking out.) Sokka: Eeh! Forgot about that. (John’s eyes return to normal.) John: That’s not right. You guys have anything with his scent? Sokka: Just his staff. John: Perfect. (John turns into Wildmutt, roaring. Sokka screams, as Wildmutt sniffs the staff.) Toph: Cool. Wildmutt sniffs the air, trying to pick up the scent. He starts walking in a circle, then stands up on his hind legs. He roars to the sky, as he reverts. John: I can’t find him. He’s gone. Katara: (Gasps in fear) You don’t mean, he’s dead? John: No. I would’ve found him if he was dead. His scent has disappeared. Whatever happened, he doesn’t want to be found. Toph: Maybe you can fight the Fire Lord instead. John: I could. I could probably easily defeat him. But that isn’t my destiny. I am not part of this world. I will assist you guys as best as I can, but I am not the hero here, you guys are. Zuko: You sound like my uncle with that proverb. John: Please. That doesn’t even come close to the crazy things your uncle says. Zuko: You’ve spoken to my uncle?! When?! John: I just came from there. I didn’t know where you guys went after the Western Air Temple, so it took a few days to find you. Zuko: If you won’t fight my father, and with Aang not here, Uncle is the only one who can stand up to him. Take us to him. John: Sure. Appa! (Appa flies over, landing and licking John. John pets him, then bends the saliva off him.) Hey there boy. Where’s Momo? Sokka: Appa ate him. Katara: No, he disappeared with Aang. Sokka: That’s just what Appa wants to think. (John hops onto Appa’s head, grabbing the reins.) Hakoda: I’m pretty sure your sister is right in this instant. John: Let’s go guys. We’ve got a long flight. (The others get into the saddle.) Yip-yip! (Appa roars, as he takes off, flying into the distance.) End Scene A few evenings later, Appa flies past a giant split in a wall. Sokka: We’re going to Ba Sing Se? John: Yep. Iroh’s camp is just ahead. (They land inside a camp of tents. Zuko dismounts.) Zuko: Where is he? John: In that tent ahead. (Zuko runs to the tent, going inside.) You guys might recognize some people here. (Master Pakku and Piandao come forward.) Sokka: Master Piandao! (He runs forward, hugging Piandao.) Piandao: (Surprised) Good to see you too, Sokka. Katara: (Bowing) Master Pakku. Pakku: I know it is honorary to bow to your master, but how about a hug, for your new grandfather? Hakoda: You married Gran-gran? Katara: That’s great! (She hugs Pakku.) Dad, this was Gran-gran’s old lover from when she lived in the Northern Tribes. Hakoda: Ah, you. It is an honor to meet you. Thank you for caring for my children. Pakku: The honor is all mine, Hakoda. Bumi: I accept the honor. (Everyone turns, frightened by his sudden appearance.) Sokka: Ah! Crazy old guy! Toph: He came out of the ground. Sokka: (Blinks, then freaks out) Crazy old badger-mole man! John: That’s Bumi, the King in Omashu, the second largest Earth Kingdom city. Bumi: You must be Toph. John spoke quite highly of you, saying you see with your feet and makes metal bend to your will. Toph: (Smugly) Yeah, pretty much. I am that awesome. Katara: Why are you guys here? Piandao: Grand Lotus Iroh summoned us. We are preparing a siege on Ba Sing Se. Sokka: We? John: The Order of the White Lotus. A secret society who’s goal is acquiring knowledge, where the Four Nations come together as one. Piandao: We could always use an extra hand, Hakoda of the Water Tribe. If you would assist us. Hakoda: It’d be my honor. Katara: Dad, Hakoda: You kids are destined for great things. You guys will save the world. I’ll settle for saving Ba Sing Se. John: It’s getting late. Everyone rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow. End Scene Iroh, John, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh are sitting in a circle the next morning, drinking tea. Iroh: So, the Avatar has disappeared. Zuko: You are the only other person alive that stands a chance against my father, and your brother. Iroh: If I did do this, and I don’t think I could anymore, it would just be a Fire Bender claiming the throne, the war continuing. The only way for peace to arise, is for the Avatar to end it, and for a new, younger Fire Lord to take the throne. You must do this, Zuko. Zuko: But, I’ve made so many mistakes. Iroh: You have, and that has made you stronger. It is your destiny to lead the world into a time of peace with the Avatar. Besides, my place is here. John: The siege. Iroh: Long ago, I received a vision that I was to conquer Ba Sing Se. I spent many years during my time in the Fire Nation Army trying to do this. Only now do I see that I am to take the city away from the Fire Nation, at the arrival of the comet. And when I retake it, I shall reclaim my tea shop. Zuko: Azula will most likely be becoming the new Fire Lord. Iroh: You must take your title back from her. But it is dangerous to fight her alone. Zuko: Right. Katara, (Katara looks at him) interested in wiping the smile off Azula’s face? Katara: Glad to. John: Finally! You guys made nice! I was starting to get worried about that. Katara: Zuko helped me get closure, and, wait. How did you know that?! Have you been spying on us?! John: Uh, so, what should the rest of us do? Sokka: Yeah. What is our destiny for this? Toph: Not trying to get John out of that, were you? Iroh: You must decide your own destiny for this. John: I’m going to go find Aang. Just to make sure that he is there to fight the Fire Lord. Sokka: Well, while Aang fights the Fire Lord, we need to take out the airships. Toph: So we get in and tear them apart, layer by layer! Iroh: You seemed to answer your own question. (Turns to John.) Do you think you can find Aang in time? (John glows, transforming.) Jetray: I could travel around the world in less than a day. Piece of cake. (He jumps, taking off. He disappears into the distance.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Aang *Appa *Prince Zuko *Sokka *Hakoda *Katara *Toph Beifong *Piandao *Jeong Jeong *Bumi *Master Pakku *Iroh Aliens By Clone 2 *Cloudnine *Wildmutt *Jetray Trivia *John using Wildmutt to fail finding Aang resembles the Shirshu failing to do the same in the canon series. *John has apparently joined the White Lotus. *John finally reveals his origins to the others. *The White Lotus plans to retake Ba Sing Se. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Avatar Arc